Underneath that Mask! Part I
by bluedragon17
Summary: Konnichipu! This is a three part story... hopefully XD Team 7 is trying to figure what's underneath that mysterious mask of their copy ninja sensei... will they succeed? And how far will they go to see underneath that mask? evil laugh ahem...


Underneath that Mask! Part I

wiz-chan: konnichipu! Part I of "Underneath that Mask!"

Naruto: alright! Can't wait! Maybe we can finally figure out what's underneath Kakashi-sensei's mask! Neh neh wiz-chan! Will I be the main character?

conks head

Sakura: baka Naruto! This wouldn't be called "Underneath that Mask" if it was about you!

Naruto: neeeehhh! Sakura-chan that hurt! Weeellll… I hope that stupid Sasuke isn't in this story. He's always trying to steal the spotlight…conks head

Sakura: Stop Insulting Sasuke-kun! He can't help it if he's better than you!

Sasuke: You two are giving me a headache. And you… If you're going to tell the story, hurry up… I'm bored…

Wiz-chan: sweat drop hehe… here we go!

It was early morning in Konoha village and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for Kakashi-sensei…again.

"Ugh! Where is Kakashi sensei? He's always late!" Naruto whined. He gazed down at the river from the bridge. "I wish we could be late for once." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Stupid, even if we tried being late, Kakashi would still be later than us," he muttered. Sakura groaned. It was way too early in the morning for this, and she wanted to get some sleep. She had woken up at six in the morning…for this? It was already nine o'clock. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke.

"Gomen nasai team, I lost track of time," Kakashi smiled warmly at his squad.

"Finally sensei!" Naruto grinned. "What are we doing today? Intensive training? Dangerous missions? Nani, Nani!" Kakashi scratched his head.

"Funny thing actually, there's been a change of plans. You guys can have the day off. Have a nice day!" he announced and then disappeared with a puff of smoke. Their mouths dropped open and hit the floor of the bridge.

"KAKASHI!" his team screamed.

Team 7 walked home dejectedly, but more on Sakura and Naruto's part. Sasuke was just thinking about how much time he had wasted within the several months he had been with Team 7, especially on the part of waiting for their copy ninja sensei. Suddenly, Naruto stopped.

"Nani, Naruto?" Sakura sighed turning around to face the ramen loving boy. An evil look spread across his face.

"Haven't you ever wondered about what's underneath Kakashi sensei's mask?" he cackled.

"We do…it's another mask," Sakura groaned, remembering the disappointment of that mission. Naruto shook his head furiously.

"No, no, Sakura. I mean what's underneath his **other** mask. I mean, maybe he has a beak, maybe beaver teeth? **Or maybe, he has the world's hugest lips?** **I MEAN, DON'T YOU EVER WONDER?"** His voice was getting louder and louder, trying to reach Sasuke. The Uchiha boy stopped and his eye twitched. Naruto gave an evil grin. "I know that now, besides becoming Hokage, I really want to succeed this mission: To find out what's underneath Kakashi sensei's mask!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're sooo immature Naruto," she sighed. But her Inner Sakura begged to differ. _Heck! That's one heckuva idea! Mission Impossible: Underneath that Mask!_

Staking out, they managed to track Kakashi sensei over to where he was talking with Maito Gai. "What are they saying?" Naruto hissed.

"I don't know," Sakura snapped. "We have to get closer, right Sasuke-kun?" But Sasuke was already gone. He was hiding in one of the high treetops. "He's so cool!" Sakura sighed as she and Naruto jumped into a nearby tree, close enough to hear the Jonins' conversation.

"_He's so cool!_" Naruto mimicked. He ducked his head when Sakura glared at him with daggers. They managed to pick up some kind of a conversation.

"Come on Kakashi! A contest between you and me, and I have just the thing," Gai grinned and he held up two bags. Kakashi sighed and scratched his head.

"A sack race?"

"No Kakashi, my honorable rival, look inside the bag!" Apparently, it must have been something good, because the three genin saw Kakashi's uncovered eyes widen to a size of a plate.

"You know Gai, sometimes you have to draw the line somewhere," he muttered. Gai roared with laughter.

"I knew you would say that! Consider that you lose!" he said triumphantly. Kakashi gave a dejected sigh.

"Very well, but please don't speak of this to anyone," he said. Gai nodded.

"By my word unto death, I will not speak of this to anyone!"

"What's in that bag?" Naruto hissed. Sakura shrugged, but she was eager to know. A few moments later, Gai and Kakashi were on opposite sides of the clearing, but they couldn't see them, only hear them.

"On the count of three Kakashi, and then we will both come out. We'll fight until the other is done for the count of three! If you lose, you will treat me to dinner and vice versa!" Gai declared. They heard Kakashi give a sigh.

"_Hai, Hai¸_ let's get this over with." Sasuke leaned forward as well as Sakura and Naruto.

"One…two… three!" Gai and Kakashi bounded out, or rather… waddled out. They were both wearing….sumo wrestling suits! Naruto and Sakura fell out of the tree while Sasuke managed to hang on the lower branch for dear life. Naruto was roaring with laughter and couldn't stop and it took Sasuke and Sakura to stop him from giving their position away. Sasuke quickly stuffed a rock in Naruto's mouth.

"Good thinking Sasuke-kun!" Sakura beamed. Kakashi looked around.

"What was that?" he asked. Gai shook his head.

"Probably the bunnies," he smiled. "Prepare to lose Kakashi!" In the end, Kakashi won and Gai treated him to ramen.

"He's gonna take off his mask! He has to, or else, how's he suppose to eat?" Sakura gasped. They were peering inside the ramen store. The moment of truth, as Kakashi lifted his hand to take off his mask.

"Itadakimasu!" Kakashi said. The three genin were leaning forward when…

"Sakura-san! Konbanwa!" It was Lee. He stood in front of the three genin and beamed. "I would be most honored if you joined me for ramen!"

"Lee-san!" Sakura gasped. Sasuke groaned and Naruto began to push him away.

"Get out of the way, fuzzy eyebrows! We can't see!" Suddenly, Neji and Tenten came over as well.

"Lee! Stop flirting! We were looking for you everywhere!" Tenten yelled, coming over to join the fray. Neji frowned and tried to take everything at once. When Sakura and Naruto managed to push everyone away, Kakashi was already down his meal.

"That was excellent! Arigato Gai," he said, turning to Gai. Tears were streaming down his face and there was a dazed look on his face.

"I don't know how you do it Kakashi, but even when you eat, you're so cool! The way you eat… how do you do it?" he whispered. He grabbed Kakashi's hands. "Teach me your ways!" he cried. Kakashi immediately sweat as well as Tenten, Neji and Sasuke. _There's something wrong with our sensei,_ Tenten thought. _That looks so wrong, I hope Lee doesn't do that to me_, Neji thought. _I'm surrounded by idiots_, Sasuke thought.Lee's eyes were shining.

"Sensei, you're amazing!" He cried. Sakura and Naruto were beside themselves.

"WE DIDN'T GET TO SEE!"

wiz-chan: That's the end of Part I. Tune in next time for: Underneath that mask: Part II!

Naruto: neh! We still didn't get to see! Fuzzy eyebrows and his fuzzy eyebrows were in the way!

Sakura: Stop talking about Lee that way! He's a level higher than us!

Naruto: So! He's still fuzzy eyebrows! You agree with me don't you! And have you seen his sensei! He's more whacked out than he is!

Sasuke: That was such a waste of time… it was like a repeat of everything last time… you better do a better job next time.

wiz-chan: bowing over and over again gomen gomen gomen gomen! I'll do better next time! Gomen Gomen Gomen!

Lee: yes! And add more parts about me winning over Sakura-san's heart! I will soon….

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke: **GET OUT OF HERE!**


End file.
